1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, in particular, a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device to store data therein. The memory device may include a memory string including a series arrangement of memory cells. A three-dimensional memory device has been created for a high degree integration of the semiconductor device.
The three-dimensional memory device has a plurality of 3D memory strings, each string including a vertical series of memory cells. There has been set forth a variety of configurations and approaches to achieve the vertical series of the memory cells.